A World Beyond Normal
by Baby C
Summary: A random collection of drabbles. All pairings, as I said A World Beyond Normal. Zutara,Tophaang,Kataang,Soph SokkaXToph , Maiko...etc. Rated T Just to be safe.
1. Hate

_Hey, well, it has been a long time since I last was on my account and typing stories! I used to be TouchChic16 and PureChic and many other pennames! But I am now back and I think maybe my writing has improved or maybe it's stayed the same I am not sure, you be the judge… here's a drabble…I am going to make this my drabble center…_

"I hate you." Zuko said pulling her close to his face and warm body.  
"I hate you more." Katara placed a hand on his scarred cheek.  
" Not as much as I hate you, peasant." he said before he kissed her firmly on the lips.  
Katara bit the prince's tongue as it slid into her mouth," Bastard."  
He smirked wickedly," Bitch."  
Zuko pulled the girl flush against him, and kissed her more passionately than he thought he could ever muster.  
He pulled away only when he needed to breathe.  
" I hate you." he choked out.  
" Likewise, Zuko." she replied.

_Please tell me what you thought….and if I should continue these drabbles, I have several more, I have written…_

_Much Love: DrippingFlames16 _


	2. Guts

_Okay, I have decided to give you two more of my drabbles, I am working on a multi-chaptered fanfic called The Flames of Deceit & Demise. Thanks to **fearlessgurl283** for reviewing! So here we go… here's my next drabble…_

**Title: Guts**  
**Drabble #: 2  
****Pairing: Toph X Aang ( Tophaang ) **

"Aang, I like you." Toph said.  
Aang just stared at her, Toph could feel his eyes on her bowed head.  
"More than normal." she tried again.  
More stares from the airbender.  
"I don't know when it happened... I guess out of the blue."  
Aang continued staring at her.  
"What is wrong with you! Do you just not like me or do you just not have the _guts_ to tell me how yo-"  
Aang smashed his lips onto Toph's in a more than awkward kiss.  
Toph pulled away, dizzy, but smiled at him and said,"Now that, Twinkle Toes, took guts."  
And he kissed her again, a little more gently this time.

_Please R&R! _

_Much Love, Thanks,  
__DrippingFlames16_


	3. Hate version 2

Okay, I am going to post this drabble and then go back to working on a Jet X Katara one for Jet's-Girlfriend! Then I am going to work on the first chapter of my new fanfiction The Flames of Deceit and Demise. Here's the drabble….

**Title: Hate version 2 (funnier version)  
Drabble #: 3  
Pairing: Zutara**

"What about you, Zuko?" Katara asked.  
The banished prince didn't seem to be listening.  
She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he looked up,"What?" he asked irritably.  
Katara sighed; Zuko hadn't wanted to join their little group in the first place. Iroh had been the one to join, and Azula's attack had taken a toll on his health. Zuko wouldn't leave his Uncle for anything.  
Remembering his position, Katara plastered her best fake smile on her face, "Would you like some watermelon?"  
"What's that?" he asked rudely.  
Iroh shook his head, this wasn't looking good.  
"Its sweet, watery red melon and it taste really good. Would you like some?" She tried to keep up her pink aura.  
"No, I don't want any of that _disgusting_, watery fruit, especially if you touched it Katara." he smirked.  
"ZUKO, manners, its '_no, thank you_." Iroh hissed.  
"I'm sorry, my mistake. No, thank you, _peasant_." he smirked again.  
Katara hated...no despised Zuko and his arrogant smirk.  
"How DARE you insult me like that! All I've been trying to do cince you joined us was make nice! But no, you had to keep acting like the stupid, arrogant, crazy, clueless, heartless prince of the fire nation, you _used_ to be! But you aren't one anymore are you? All you are is a poor fugitive! With no past, no present, and certainly NO FUTURE!" Katara dumped all the watermelon onto Zuko's head.  
"YOU ARE THE MOST..." both teens started at the same time, yelling at the top of their lungs.  
A string of stupid and senseless insults followed.  
Until at the climax of the fight...  
"Do you want to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss you!" Zuko asked, still yelling.  
"I'm suprised, someone as smart as you would have to ask!" Katara shouted back.  
The two teens smashed their lips together in a clumsy kiss.  
" I HATE YOU!" they said when they broke apart and stalked off.  
"Man, wonder what they'd do if they liked each other?" Aang asked.


	4. DISCLAIMER

Okay guys I have forgotten to put the disclaimer in the chapters of this so this for every chapter I forget from now on and also the ones I forgot before….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any aspect of it. **


End file.
